


Crack

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick go upstairs to fool around a little.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Crack

**Author's Note:**

> This is again for Yourtiredheart, who keeps asking for sequels. Thank you so much! HUGS!!
> 
> This is a sequel to "Interrupted" and also details an event mentioned in "Breaking It In".

The moment the bedroom door was shut, Pete pulled Patrick into his arms. "So...what did you have in mind?"

"You're the one who brought me up here to fool around," Patrick said as he wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "I was hoping you'd have a few ideas."

"Oh, I do." Pete began to gently move him over to the bed. "I have an itemized list of all the things I want to do you." He suddenly grinned. "I have an even longer one of all the things I want you to do to me."

Somehow Patrick wasn't surprised. "I figured," he said, smiling as well. "Did you have a preference?"

For an answer, Pete slid his hands down Patrick's back to land on his ass. "Can I?" he asked softly.

Patrick's heart softened. "You don't have to keep asking," he said as he sat down on the bed, bringing Pete with him. "Believe me, if the answer is no I'll tell you."

"I know." Pete suddenly looked sheepish. "I just...I don't want to be the guy who just assumes, you know?" He paused. "I know I used to be."

"You weren't ever that bad," Patrick said softly. "Not even during your worst days." He brushed his fingers over Pete's cheek. "I will admit, I like this side of you a hell of a lot better, though."

Pete rested his forehead against Patrick's. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Patrick drew the bassist into a kiss.

They fell onto the bed, kissing hungrily as their hands roamed. Pete groaned as Patrick stripped off his shirt and began trailing kisses down his chest. "You have got the best mouth," he said as Patrick's lips connected with one of his nipples. "God...the things I want you to do with it..."

"Part of that itemized list? I know I can think of a few things to do with yours." Patrick moved lower, pausing at the waistband of Pete's pants. "Can I get rid of these?"

"Only if yours go, too." Pete tugged on the collar of Patrick's shirt. "I want you naked right the fuck now."

Patrick sat up enough to unbutton his denim shirt. "Is this what yo want?"

Pete nodded eagerly. "Always." He took Patrick back into his arms as he ran a hand over his lover's bare chest. "So beautiful."

"So are you." Patrick went back to his pants, wrestling them off his hips. "You look good," he said, nodding approvingly.

"And you always do," Pete said as he went to Patrick's jeans. "Or you will be as soon as I get these jeans off you."

Once the rest of Patrick's clothes were on the floor, Pete gently rolled him onto his back. "Love you," Pete said as he brushed his lips over Patrick's chest.

"Love you," Patrick gasped as Pete moved lower, his tongue leaving a warm, wet trail in it's wake. his fingers dug into the sheets as Pete slid his mouth over his cock. "Oh, God...Pete..."

But Pete didn't go down on him for long. Instead, he gave his cock a handful of licks before he lifted his head up. "I really want to fuck you," he murmured, kissing him.

Reaching into the bedside table drawer, Patrick pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it over. "Then fuck me," he invited, wrapping his legs around Pete's waist.

Slicking up his cock, Pete leaned in for yet another kiss. "Can't wait to be in you," he whispered, nuzzling his ear as his cock nudged the opening to the singer's body. "So hot...love you so much, baby."

"My Pete." Patrick sighed as Pete pressed into him. "Oh, God..."

"Patrick." Pete brushed a lock of bright red hair out of his hazel eyes. "So beautiful...you're amazing like this," he whispered as he began to move. "And you feel so fucking good."

"So do...oh...so do you," Patrick gasped, meeting his thrusts with one of his own. he reached up to grip his lover's shoulders. "God, Pete...harder...need to feel you..."

Growling, Pete snapped his hips back, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in. "Patrick baby...gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Pete!" Patrick screamed, throwing his head back as he shuddered underneath him. Pete managed one last thrust before he fell into his own orgasm a moment later. 

They clung to each other after, trading kisses back and forth as they caught their breath. Pete was just about to get up to find a damp towel to clean up with when there was a sudden cracking, popping sound of wood splintering. The antique wooden bed broke in half, sending them both to the floor in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

"Fuck!" Pete exclaimed before checking on Patrick. "Patrick! baby, are you okay?"

Naked and wrapped in a sheet, sprawled out on the bedroom floor, Patrick started laughing. Pete stared at him for a split second before realizing the ridiculousness of the situation and joining him. 


End file.
